1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an object (obstacle) detection apparatus, especially suitable for vehicle. More specifically, an object (obstacle) detection apparatus such an infrared ray projector and an infrared imaging apparatus that can be used with a vehicle for obtaining an infrared image by projecting a near infrared ray to detect surrounding obstacles and detecting a reflection of the near infrared ray.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, there is a known technology of detecting the direction and traveling speed of an object on a thermal image by combining thermal image information with information from a laser radar. An example of this conventional technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 5-11052. In this publication, in order to present the traveling direction and speed of a specific obstacle in the thermal image, the vehicle-mounted detection apparatus acquires the thermal image by using an infrared imaging apparatus having a far infrared camera that detects the position of the obstacle by using a laser radar system and a scanner.
In this type of vehicle-mounted obstacle detection apparatus, the far infrared detection range of the infrared imaging apparatus is set to the same range as the scanning range of the laser radar system and the scanner. Thereafter, when the position of the obstacle in the thermal image coincides with a scan angle of the laser radar, the vehicle-mounted obstacle detection apparatus calculates the traveling direction and speed of the obstacle on the time series on the basis of information on the distance to the obstacle, which has been obtained by the laser radar system, and the vehicle speed of the driver's vehicle. Thereby, the vehicle-mounted obstacle detection apparatus has displayed the obstacle, the distance to the obstacle, and the traveling direction and speed on the thermal image.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved infrared ray projector and/or an improved infrared imaging apparatus that can be used with a vehicle. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.